


Giving up resistance

by ThatsWhyImNot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, HeIsSoPure, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, SomeLoveForConnor, Spanking, Top Elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsWhyImNot/pseuds/ThatsWhyImNot
Summary: (Warning: SPOILER ALERT)“Your coin.” Kamski said.“W-W-What-” Connor's digital thermometer lashed out. He felt hot and cold at the same time.“Is the voice output of your pet android broken? God, Cyberlife is ruining itself with cheap biocomponents...”He wore a black satin bath robe, his black hair was still wet and glistering in the smooth light of the sunset. Connor felt the need to make Kamski aware of the loose strands on his forehead, but bit his tongue.Contain yourself. Follow your commands.What would be if there was no Kamski-test? What would happen if Connor suddenly starts to feel weird and Kamski just knows which buttons to press to make him his submissive pet android? How long can Connor put up his resistance?





	Giving up resistance

About giving up resistance

 

Connor couldn't really determine what Hank actually felt or was able to feel. But a tingly sensation told him, he wasn't pleased about the whole partner-thing.

Normally, Connor wouldn't mind, but in this case, it causes his goals to disintegrate into thin air.

And that made him feel like shit.

 

Honestly, Hank did not really had any right to ignore him on the whole drive to Kamski's house. The air should not be so muggy and thick, so humid that his sensory alarms could beep at any second. The automatic window opens itself, but the humidified air stayed. Only the gloomy music flood outside into the empty landscape.

 

_'Portrait of an American Family' Marilyn Manson 1994._

 

The voice in his head spoke with a mechanic but calm tone.

A tone that sometimes was the only thing, which could force him into a soft catnap. Something similar to human sleep, that, according to his dark under-eye circles, Hank needed so bad.

 

_"I am the God of Fuck." Has there ever been a more perfect declaration of menace than this whispered statement in the early seconds of "Cake and Sodomy," the lead track from Marilyn Manson's debut? And the most delicious part of the song's blasphemous send-up of sexual hypocrisy and religion was the exquisite camp of Manson's delivery-_

 

He shut the voice down.

 

“I am the God of Fuck.” Connor repeated and tapped the beat on his synthetic jeans.

“What the hell, Connor?!” Hank busted out into an asthmatic laughter and his eyes were blown wide.

“The first line of 'Cake and Sodomy'-” Connor tried to explain himself, feeling something similar to confusion.

Hank raised his middle finger, not in an insulting way, it was a friendly turn.

“How can someone possibly be like this-” Hank mumbled to himself. “Oh yes... Android. I forgot.”

 

Connor bit his lip and looked at his fingers. They were fumbling around and he couldn't really keep them from doing that.

_God, he felt like a broken toy today._

 

 

Chloe had clear skin and bright eyes. Her blonde hair framed her face in an angelic embrace, as she smiled and led the Android and Officer down the hallway. She almost looked like a girl. Almost, because of the blinking LED-Light, which was the reason for all the hatred.

Connor didn't missed the way, how Hank eyed the female desk clerk and spoke with an unusual low voice. His abilities enabled him to determine this emotion.

 

_Attraction._

 

Said the voice in his head. Attraction... A human emotion. Something Connor couldn't and doesn't want to feel.

Why? He simply perceived the way how Hank's tongue spluttered nonsense and his legs shook in a scary manner. It was pathetic.

 

Connor hold tight to his lucky coin. Hank was so captivated by the girl, that he didn't even noticed, as the android started to play with it.

 

This whole feel-thing was bloody useless. At the end, having feelings only led to despair. Hank is the perfect example for that. And even if Hank seems pretty happy right now, the mere thought of feeling something-

 

 

The coin slipped inelegantly between Conner's ring and middle finger, crashed on the parquet flooring and slowly rolled forward, until it tapped against a barefoot and came to a rest.

The man eyed Connor's face and gave him a slick smile. He bend down to pick the coin up.

  
“Mr Kamski, those two men asked for an appointment. Lt. Hank Anderson and-”

The man raised his hand. Chloe froze.

“Connor. RK800 313 248 317 – 51. The famous Deviant Hunter. I know, I know. How could I forget a face like that? Thank you Chloe. You may go now.” The man said with a soft and pleasing voice.

Connor had to swallow the excess liquid in his mouth.

“Elijah Kamski. Quiet a nice home you've build yourself.” Hank greeted the man.

 

_Kamski._

 

Connor noticed the droplets of water. They traced down an invisible street. From the tip of his nose, to his lips, his chin. Down through the bit of chest hair, body hair which Connor lacked of. The man who instigated a whole new race. A creator. His god.

 

“Your coin.” Kamski said.

“W-W-What-” Connor's digital thermometer lashed out. He felt hot and cold at the same time.

“Is the voice output of your pet android broken? God, Cyberlife is ruining itself with cheap biocomponents...”

He wore a black satin bath robe, his black hair was still wet and glistering in the smooth light of the sunset. Connor felt the need to make Kamski aware of the loose strands on his forehead, but bit his tongue.

 

_Contain yourself. Follow your commands._

 

“He wasn't like this in the car. Maybe his battery is running low.” Hank laughed in his husky manner, Kamski only smiled again and Conner felt something drop inside his stomach.

 

The man approached him, slowly, like you approach a deer, and putted the coin inside the front pocket of Conner's jeans.

Conner jerked away from his touch. He palpitated with fear.

Did he just gave both of them an electric shock? His body was still tingling all over, but Kamski seemed calmer than before.

To be honest, he seemed reassured.

 

Hank coughed. The tense air came back, but this time it burrowed its way between Kamski and Connor. Hot, humid and alluring.

“I am not his _pet_.”

Connor tried to stay calm. He was melting under the glance of Kamski.

What happened here?

“Yeah. Connor is my partner. And we are here to conduct an inquiry. We are trying to solve the deviant case and-”

“So you decided to come to the creator of those _criminals_? I am not even working for Cyberlife anymore.”

“But you have to know something!” Connor said way to loudly and dropped his gaze.

“Please...”

Kamski was silent for a moment. Connor already thought he had ruined it. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
Again there was this feeling, alike to electricity.

This time he didn't back down. He stood tall and looked in Elijah's eyes, which reminded him of the iris setosa, the arctic iris.

 

“Tell me Connor... At the end, you'll have to choose a team. Either you fight against your own kind or choose to betray your creators.”

Betray Amanda? Betray Cyberlife?

“I have no side, I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do.”

Kamski laughed.

 

“Chloe, may you entertain Lieutenant Anderson for a moment?”

The blonde Android nodded. Hank wanted to protest but she softly got hold of his arm and led him outside the office.

 

 

Kamski turned away from Connor and he could breath properly again. Fumbling with his dressshirt and trying to ignore his racing heartbeat.

 

Kamski put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He propped himself against the big wooden desk and sized the android up.

His gaze stopped at Connor's crotch and he bit his underlip, blew out some of the smoke. It blended in perfectly with the smell of pine and sweat.

 

“Are you aware that you could be a deviant, Connor?” he suddenly said and Connor frowned.

“I am not a deviant, Sir.”  
Connor felt weird. And he felt even weirder as Kamski smiled.

“I like that. I like the way you say _Sir_ to me. I like you Connor. They made you look utterly stunning.”

Was that a compliment?

Connor felt his cheeks grow hot.

“I am only a mix of metal and silicone. I don't have an individual sense for beauty. Designed to be able to blend in easier. But... Thank you anyway.”

Kamski pushed his but into the ashtray.

 

“You both were here for information?” Kamski asked.

Connor's eyes lit up, he nodded.

“Good... I will provide you with some interesting data... But first you'll have to prove yourself.”

“Proof myself?”

Connor was confused.

“Proof that you are worthy. Proof that you are a good _pet android_.”

The way Kamski pronounced 'pet android' made his legs go weak and he has almost trouble standing straight.

“Get on your knees.” Kamski commanded.

 

Connor needed a few seconds to follow his words. Dazed and alerted he watched Kamski slowly coming closer.

 

_Way too close._

 

The voice whispered. Connor could sense now the pine smell came from him.

 

“Open my robe.” Kamski murmured.

 

_This is not right._

 

With shaking fingers Connor fumbles at the knot, he fails. Kamski's hand finds it way into his short brown hair. The movement calms Connor and the robe slips from Elijah's shoulders.

Connor shutters and checks him from head to toe.

 

_Stop it._

 

Connors fingers grab his thighs and Kamski's hand stroke his cheek.

“God you are fucking gorgeous.” he whispers and Connor feels hypnotized, as Kamski grabs his wrist.

Connor complied to his will and wound his fingers around the thick cock in front of his face. The tip was pierced and Connor felt it grow even harder under his soft grip.

 

It was a nasty thing to do, but he started to stroke Kamski's member.

 

“What a good boy. So submissive and well-mannered. Show me your sweet tongue, baby.”

Even more confused Connor pushed out his tongue and looked up into Kamski's half lidded eyes.

Is this what humans do for fun?

 

_Stop before it is too late._

 

Then the tip touched his tongue and Connor tasted Kamski for the first time. He tasted human. Curiously, he licked over it.

Kamski's throat left a moan. Attracted from the salty taste and determined to hear more of those sweet sounds.

Connor silently embraced it as Kamski grabbed the back of his hand and pushed his cock inside.

The hotness, the whole dirtiness of this situation, made him feel oddly alive.

 

His movements grew more rapid every second and after every push. Connor struggled to breath, felt his eyes tear for the first time. Spit leaked out of his mouth and he felt his knees on the hard floor.

  
Suddenly his mouth was empty again.

“Hell. Get on the desk already.” Kamski commanded.

His voice was husky and erected. He made Connor feel desired.

His creator lusted after him.

 

“Now!” he growled and grabbed Connors shoulders.

He forced the perplex android on the desk and opened his tie. Connor followed his desire to touch Kamski's naked chest and, fuck, did this felt good.

 

_You will turn._

 

Connor's movement froze in place. The voice was right, this wasn't proper android behavior. He should not convet anyone.

“Sir-” he tried to get a hold of Kamski's wrist but he felt so weak under his touch.

Kamski pulled him to the desk edge and for the first time a dick rested against Connor's crotch. Again, he was helpless.

“Please-”

 

_Stop him._

 

“Stop-” Connor mouthed silent as the man used the tie to bind his hands together.

He tried to pull them free, but it was impossible.

 

Suddenly Kamski's lips were attached to his throat.

 

Goosebumps appeared on his arms and Connor wrapped them around Kamski. The tie cutting into his wrists behind Kamski's Neck.

His creator starts sucking and a soft moan leaves Connor's lips. Both of them freeze, Connor struggles to breath.

“I knew it...”

Kamski smiles dirty.

“You little bitch...” Connor moans again as Kamski's hand pushes against his crotch. “You can get hard? Those slutty Cyberlifeworkers. I bet they got of with you and deleted your memory again and again.”

 

_Stop._

 

His words made Connor feel even dirtier.

“But now you are my pet. No one else is gonna make you scream...” he groans as Kamski rubs his dick against the clothed crotch.

 

Then he pulls Connor's pants down, together with his boxer briefs and grabs the half-limp cock hard. “Fuck-” Connor moans again. The world around him turns into a red mess.

 

_//STOP//_

 

Kamski's wet fingers rub against his entrance. He gasps for air. And as he nearly caught his breath again, the first finger slips inside.

“Such low resistance... You are even wet. Sure you were designed to catch deviants and not to be a fucktoy?” he growls in Connor's ear.

Two fingers moved inside of him now, twisting up to hit a sweet spot, that made the program in him freak out.

 

_//STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT//_

 

Kamski pulled his fingers out of Connor's body, but only to position his cock. Connor got aware of his surroundings.

The tie cutting so deep, it already drew blue blood, Kamski's heavy breathing and his hands at Connors hips, drawing soft circles.

He pressed his cock against his entrance and looked up to Connor.

 

The android licked over his lips, Kamski leant forward to meet them with his. Connor felt his program and resistance fully break down.

 

He kissed him and Connor desired to taste more of it. His tongue slips inside his mouth, as Connors muscle ring gave up and welcomed the tip of Kamskis cock.

With his hands Kamski put Connor's legs on his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

 

Connor felt the sweet pain, as his body accepts Kamski more and more. The voice was gone, now there was a growing hunger.

 

_Attraction._

  
Connor thought as he looked at Kamski.

 

The man started to move inside of him. Hard and ruthless, but Connor turned into a moaning mess. God, that was what he needed.

He buried his own nails into his palms.

“More!” he pleaded.

 

Kamski chose a different angle and Connor felt his back curl.

“Oh god, keep doing that!” he pants, sounding desperate.

“You clench so good around my cock...” Kamski praised him.

Connor felt Elijah's member pulse inside of him.

“Tell me who owns your fucking pussy.” he growled and Connor mewled under his harsh tone.

“Come on.”

Kamski's flat hand hits Conners buttcheek and he gasps loudly.

“Y-You... You own my body.”

“Fuck. Your slutty body belongs to me Babyboy...”

Another hit. White pain makes him moan and tremble.

 

He grabbed Connor's hips and thrust even harder. Connor feels himself getting more wet and an unknown feeling enlightened in his belly.

His cock was straight and hard. It leaked precome as Kamski fucked him so well.

“Cum for me, baby.”

He followed his command. Connor's whole body started to shook and stripes of semen hit his underbelly. His spine curled upwards as Kamski continued.

“I will burst inside you, whore. Fill you up so good.” he groans.

_Fucking hell._

Connor dug his teeth into Kamski's shoulder to suppress a scream as he came again. Kamski's thrusts got even harder. There were pools of sweat between both of them and the sound of hot sex filled the room.

 

“You won't be able to walk after I'm finished with you...”

Connor threw his head back against the desk and his whole body tensed. His mind was empty and at the same time full of his creator.

 

Suddenly Kamski's cock pulsed and Connor felt his cum coating his insides. He came a third time. Dry, but even more intense.

Kamski still pushed the cum that leaked out of his hole back inside with the tip of his cock.

“Wouldn't want to waste anything, my darling...” he whispered.

 

Then he loosed the tie and the android turned his sore wrists. The feeling pulsed through his whole body and Kamski had to help him to get dressed, but Connor never felt better in his whole life.

_My life... God I am a deviant._

 

 

The door opened and Hank came inside. It took him mere a second to realize what happened here. The LED at Connor's temple glowed red.

“Did you gathered any... important information?” Hank asked and grabbed Connor's arm to pull him away from Kamski.

“Don't be like that. I didn't hurt your pet android.” Kamski laughed and propped himself against the desk, where he fucked Connor so good a few moments ago.

“We will go now.” Hank growled and didn't let go of Conner's arm.

“Until next time.” Kamski whispered and lit a cigarette between his lips.

 

Conner raised his hand to wave him goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this oneshot! :D
> 
> PS: Bratwurst
> 
> My Twitter for prompts and updates, yo:  
>  (@JonesWods): https://twitter.com/JonesWods?s=09


End file.
